Sometimes murder is justified
by PandoraPup
Summary: What I see the murders as. Oneshot. It's my opinion, you don't have to agree. I hope you choose to read it. If you do, enjoy. If you don't want to read it, nobody's making you. If you hate it, don't be rude. I'm open to constructive criticism, just not random hate. Also, it's told from the perspective of a five year old, and all spelling errors are intentional.


**This is a random oneshot about the murder of the children, and what they do after for revenge. Enjoy! It's in Freddy, aka John's perspective.**

"Mom? Can we go to Freddy's?" I ask. "I don't see why not." My mom says. "Stephanie! We're going to Freddy's!" I call. "Yay, I can see Bonnie!" She cheers, running down the stairs. "Freddy's?" I hear Derek's voice say. He walks down the stairs, his golden hair falling in his eyes. "Come on!" Stephanie hollers. We get in the car, and see two new kids there, looking around in awe. "Hey, I'm John!" I say to the boy. "I'm Mark." He replies. "And we can show you guys around!" Stephanie yells. "Okay!" The other girl says cheerfully. "I'm Ruby." Then Golden Bonnie walks up to us. "Who wants to see where me and the animatronics live?" He says. "Sure!" Derek says. We follow him into a back room. This isn't a very nice place to live." I say. "Well you better learn to like it. It's where you'll be living for all eternity!" The man says, and pulls out a shiny thing. I blink, and Ruby is dead, stabbed through the stomach. The man pulls off his Golden Bonnie suit, and Mark collapses, a stab hole on his stomach just like Ruby. Then Steph is dead. Then, the man comes to me and shoves the blade into my belly. It feels like burning. I'm on fire. Derek is gone. "Where the hell did that last kid go?" The man mutters. All I can do is watch as Derek pounces on the man, and gets stabbed in the heart, then pinned to the wall with the knife. Then, the man takes Ruby's blood on his fingers, and begins writing a message. Then he takes blood from Steph, and Mark. Then, he takes mine. I'm not in my body anymore, but floating above it. "You Can't Save Them" is the message. He didn't take Derek's. Then, he takes Derek's and writes under it, "IT'S ME." I see a silvery version of Steph, then Mark, then Ruby, then Derek. I look at all of them, and nod. There's a hungry gleam in their eyes, speaking of revenge, speaking of justice. "Sometimes, murder is justified. He will not survive if he returns." Derek says solemnly. We nod. "I can help you. I was bitten by Foxy, when he was controlled by that man." The Prize Puppet says. "Please, call me Mari. I will put your spirits into the animatronics. It sickens me to see what that man did, and I will do everything in my power to help." Mari says. I blink, and I'm onstage. But it's nighttime. I look down and see a brown paw. "It worked!" Steph's voice cheers from Bonnie. "Cool." Chica says in Ruby's voice. "Yaarrhh, I'm a pirate!" Mark yells from Pirate Cove. "Where's Derek?" I ask. "Right here. And here. And EVERYWHERE!" Golden Freddu yells, teleporting around the room. I try running. "I have super speed!" I say. "I can FLY!" Steph shouts. "Where'd Ruby go?" Mark says. "I'm right here." Her voice says from next to me. "I can't see you!" I shout. "Look! I can shapeshift!" Mark yell, as a husky. We play around with our newfound powers for a while, and go to sleep. I wake up at night again. We go to the security office and find an endoskeleton just sitting there. "Sorry buddy. You need to get in your suit. You know the rules." I say. This happens almost every night until someone keeps us out of their office for four nights. Then, the next week, an endoskeleton keeps us out until the end of their seventh night. We get in finally, and the endo starts crying. Endoskeletons don't cry. "Why are you crying? We'll get you back in your suit and you'll be much more comfortable." I say. "No, I'm a human! I'm crying because I'm going to die!" It shouts. I feel it's arm. Squishy. Like a person. "Does this mean that all this time, we've been murdering innocent night guards?" I ask. "You mean you really didn't know?" The guard asks. "No, our facial scanners say you're and endo." I say. The guard leaves, and we never bother him anymore. One day, HE comes back. "I did it. I got away with killing five defenseless kids. Time to destroy these broken down old things." He says. I feel my animatronic body get destroyed, and I follow him as a spirit. "We know what you did! We remember!" I yell. He runs into the back room in which he killed us. He hides in the Golden Bonnie suit. "You used this suit to kill us. Now we will use it to kill you." Derek says. I float inside of the suit and activate the spring locks. He screams in pure agony. "Wish I had popcorn. Would have made this ten billion times better." Ruby says. "Popcorn makes everything better." I say. "Nothing is quite like watching your mortal enemy die agonizingly painfully right in front of your very eyes." Derek says. Before he dies, I hear him mutter, "Sometimes murder is justified. This is one of those times. Well played children. Well played." In my old life, killing someone would be horrible. Now, life's changed. But not all murder is justified, nor is violence always the answer. But sometimes it is. The trick is to know when it's the answer.


End file.
